


Ice Cream Fixes Everything

by haebin



Category: DIA (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Shy Lesbians, baekcat, beanhyun, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haebin/pseuds/haebin
Summary: Heehyun is a little tense over a dropped ice cream and Yebin just wants to help that cute butch girl crying on the park bench.





	Ice Cream Fixes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've churned out in years...be gentle with me.

"That'll be ₩2,500 miss" The polite cashier  with an overly-enthusiastic smile asked.  
Heehyun clumsily rummaged through her purse, she's quite sure she gave a little too much but that ice cream was all she could see...fresh and soft, sprinkled with some m&m's...Sweet strawberry sauce dabbled on just right, not smothered. She will cherish this treat.

"Keep the change" She rushed out of the parlour, ice cream in hand. She needed a break from the stress of life, theres nothing wrong with treating yourself once in a while. Ice cream is a wholesome rare treat served for only the most special occasions. This one being she just about scraped through her exams with what she thinks are at least decent results. She deserves this- no she needed this. Nothing is as liberating as digging into a lump of sweet, cold dairy. It was barely two bites in that she tripped on a dodgy pavement and saw that the cup had landed upside down, onto the ground in front of her. Oh brilliant.

"NOOOOOO. I paid like FOUR- OH GOD...please not. ice. cream..." This sort of display wasn't exactly what she'd want a crowd of strangers to see, plus she had scraped her knees. Who wears basketball shorts in average weather anyways? "This is so humiliating." She felt like running off to a park bench and crying til her eyes popped.  
Which she went and did.

 

 

Ah, the start of spring. Blossoms beginning to grow, temperatures picking up after a long, blistering winter, being able to take evening walks through the park and being accompanied by the sunset.

And Yebin feels the tranquillity of it all come to a halt when she begins contemplating whether she should go and help this crying girl she doesn't even know or just walk by and act like she can't see her bawling her eyes out, have Haim blasting through her ears so she can block out the cries and guilt of not helping a woman in need.

So she chose the latter, because it's obviously none of her business and she should just go by her day not intruding on this poor girl crying. She already felt guilty. No matter how loud her music was she could still hear muffled cries of bench girl she had just passed. She was just internally taunting to herself at this point. "This isn't Metal Gear Solid, this is real life you coward go and help the girl for goodness sake!!!" She gave in to her helpful citizen instincts and went over to this sobbing stranger.

"Uhm...H-hi...Are you okay? I was just. wondering. Uh- Not to bother you or anything"

The bench girl looked up at her, her eyes were glimmery from all the tears. Quite pretty actually. But that isn't important. This girls upset, now isn't the time to be all in awe!

"...I dropped my ice cream" She whimpered and went straight back to weeping like a fool.

"Okay...Sorry about that uhm-"

"Oh god I'm overreacting aren't i? No, i am a mess. I'm the one who should be sorry...I've just had a really stressful time lately with college and i just finished my exams which were just. Pure. Hell. I haven't slept well for the past few weeks and my mom still won't speak to me and i keep seeing my ex girlf- I don't know i just wanted to treat myself for the first time in a while. WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANYTHING NICE" She hid her face into her hands once again and cried, and cried. She felt so weak crying over something so minor.

"No it's okay to cry! Don't be sorry! Gosh I understand i mean university can be torture, trust me i've had my moments, it's okay. Bearing emotions is perfectly normal. Let it all out y'know" She sounded sincere. Moments of sincerity had become rare for her these days. Even though she used to be the one all her friends would go to for comfort and advice. She lost those friends overtime or just rarely sees the ones she's still friends with. She became more independent post-high school.

  
She thought giving her a light pat to her back would be reassuring and bench girl just...Gave her a blunt look. Snotty.

"Oh sorry i just wanna help-"

"N-no it's fine don't worry, just surprised me i guess" She smiled, for the first time since before 'Ice cream-gate'. Yebin thought her smile was nice. It reminded her of that Squirtle Pokémon or something like that. She found it quite adorable. She shouldn't be enthralled by a complete stranger but she kind of is...

"See!...You have a really nice smile. you should smile more- i mean of course you can cry though, it is okay to cry i just mean- smiling is good for you but if you don't feel like doing that i understand..." She backed away. As if this distressed girl needed some random person in her face telling her to smile, the lady needs space!

"It's fine, really. Uh. Thank you by the way. I haven't had a genuine compliment in a while" She began to wipe away her tears and shyly grinning. It's not everyday Heehyun just has a meltdown and bam! A cute girl attempts to comfort you and call your smile pretty.

Yebin was truly stuck in this situation. So she thought it was her best interest to blurt out "Want me to buy you a new one?" 'She could hear her conscience go 'Baek, what on earth are you doing?'

"New ice cream?" Oh fantastic. She heard her.

"Y-yeah sure... If you want." Yebin was digging herself a deeper grave. She feels like she is being WAY too straightforward.

There was a moment of silence while heehyun was wiping her eyes and nose on her hoodie she had stuffed in her bag. Yebin wondered why she doesn't she have tissues for that. But nonetheless she still thought she was oddly precious. 

"I kind of need that right now, but I'll pay you back of course!" She felt herself calming down and her dreadful mood slowly picking up. "An undamaged ice cream sounds good right about now" She giggled. And Yebin felt her tummy go warm. Just a little bit.

 

 

It must have been about 10pm meaning they were talking at this local business, ice cream parlour for a good 3 hours or so. Sort of felt like a date but Heehyun tried to bury those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"It's getting late i think we should call it a night, you could do with a good night's sleep after today." Yebin was having an amazing time with the newly acquainted, Heehyun. She learnt that she's 23 years old, doing art & photography in uni, has an undying love for thrift stores, only lives 5 minutes away from her and is a flaming lesbian who recently got out of a relationship with this stud she met on tinder and had just happened to go to the same uni. So she's single, good to know. 

Heehyun learnt that she's 21, goes to a different uni in her area, likes to write songs about frankly anything, her hidden talent is doing a doraemon impression and also a flaming lesbian that hadn't had a girlfriend in 3 years. So. Very much single.

 

"Thank you for the ice cream and- this. whole. Thing. You know...Taking me out- not out i mean. Just. The free dessert and willing to listen to me talk about my problems- i sound silly" And there it was. That flustered laugh that Yebin had heard a dozen times already throughout the night. She guesses she should actually ask her out on a real date. Not spontaneously ask her for sympathy ice cream. 

It took her half the walk back to their apartments for her to muster up the courage to ask her out. Properly. "So...I know it's pretty straightforward and all but i think you're really cool and you're single, conveniently gay so. Would you uhm...Want to..." She made eye contact with her which wasn't exactly calming the nerves. "...To go on an actual date? You know, something more. Official and planned? And maybe formal. If you want to that is! You already look great in basketball shorts and a tee." They both burst out into laughter and Yebin felt a hand timidly latching onto her forearm. Oh no. 

"That would be neat" She had just questioned what she said and very much hoped Yebin didn't hear her use the word 'Neat'. "As much as i like basketball shorts and t-shirts, i have a pretty hot button up in my closet somewhere" Yebin swore she could see her wink. She rather wouldn't think about it she's a mess as it is.

"Oh...Wow. Ok, glad to hear...How about we meet at that bowling alley slash pizza joint? It's the start of your break so tell me when you're free to meet there. You must have friends to see, partys to rule heh" The hand on her forearm turned into a full arm linked around her own arm, she figured as dumb as she sounds she must be doing something right.

"You're weird, Yebin...Bowling and pizza is really cliché but I'm super down for that. I'm free tomorrow night. Maybe you're tolerable enough to ditch nightclubs and parties for." They shared more laughs til they reached Yebin's apartment. Neither of them wanted this night to end, Heehyun had to admit spending the night poking fun at the younger girl sounded appealing. She also had to admit she was slightly fond of her.

"See ya tomorrow night Heehyun!" Yebin had a sad smile on. There was no way she already missed this girl she met hours earlier. But she kind of did. She was the first person she met in this huge city that felt real and easy to chat with...Very hot too but she wasn't going to admit that...Yet. Heehyun wanted to give her a warm hug. Heehyun was cringing even thinking about doing that. 

As difficult as it was, they exchanged goodnights and parted ways. Went to bed, anticipating the following night. Yebin stuggled to sleep but she was out cold by 2am. Maybe she was a little excited.

 

After many more dates and late night talks, Yebin found it a lot easier to fall asleep with Heehyun in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Was concerned with the lack of baekcat content here so i thought: fuck it I'll do ot myself!


End file.
